Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wired communication, and including framing and encoding.
Related Art
Ethernet is a family of computer networking technologies commonly used in local area networks (LANs) and metropolitan area networks (MANs). Ethernet was originally designed to use coaxial cable as a shared medium; however, more recent Ethernet variants use twisted pair and fiber optic links in conjunction with hubs or switches. Ethernet technology has evolved to meet new bandwidth and market requirements. In addition to computers, Ethernet is now used to interconnect appliances and other personal devices. It is used in industrial applications and is quickly replacing legacy data transmission systems in the world's telecommunications networks.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.